A Single Drop of Red
by TheMaskedArtist
Summary: In 1862, a 16 year old actress named Brianna, who lives in the Paris Opera House dormitories, meets the mysterious man in the mask.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is my Phantom of the Opera Fic! I hope you enjoy it. Before you start reading, I'm just here to inform you that (obviously) PotO is NOT mine. But, Brianna and Andreas, and any other random character I make up are mine, and this takes place in 1862, 8 years before the actual story. Thanks!

Edited and longer version!)

**Chapter 1**

16 year-old Brianna Facet ran around the upstairs ballet dorms, trying to find everything she needed for the Opera that was starting in a few minutes. The younger and some of the older girls, as well, would not keep the room nice and clean. They insisted on throwing their clothes on the floor because they were always 'too tired' to put them away. After looking under countless of tutus, she found all of her hair ornaments and makeup. Finally, she ran down to the dressing room, where the costume mistress was waiting for her. She was taping her foot on the floor and gave Brianna a stern look.

"Hurry, up, girl!" she almost yelled. The younger girl quickly slipped on her chemise and slipped the corset on. She braced herself on the edge of the vanity table as the older woman came up behind her.

"Ouch!" Brianna gasped, loudly, as the lady behind her pulled the string of her corset. The boning dug into her stomach. She thought her ribs were going to break. And she couldn't breathe. But, that was to be expected. "Are corsets absolutely necessary, Madame?" she asked the costume mistress. In response, the lady pulled the string tighter and tied it.

"You are already late, Brianna. Hurry and get your costume and makeup on," the lady said, exasperated, before leaving. Brianna sighed and nodded, then watched the lady leave the room. She sat at the vanity and started to put on her stage makeup. She had been cast as a young countess in the opera the company was performing at the Paris Opera House. Her role was important, one of the main female cast members. This was her big break. Brianna had never had a lead role. This excited her, but also made her a little nervous.

She bound her collar-bone length, brown dark brown hair up in a bun with a ribbon and slid the pastel blue dress over her head. It was adorned with white lace and ruffles. The blue material was shiny. It was an off-shoulder, stunning gown. After she had it on, she took her hair out and let the locks, which matched her eyes, fall over her shoulders. Then she slipped the hair ornaments in and her shoes on. Brianna looked at her reflection in the mirror and started singing her favorite song from the opera out loud, to herself. She got halfway through it before she heard something.

"And -," she stopped in the middle of the song when she heard someone take a step from behind the mirror. Or at least, it sounded like a footstep. Were Brianna's ears deceiving her? Everything went completely silent and she waited, not moving. Finally, she let a breath out and shrugged. "I must be imagining it." She laughed, nervously. Brianna heard the singing, coming from the auditorium of the Opera House. She panicked and left the room.

On the other side of the mirror, in the dark, damp, bare, secret passageways of the large opera house, a young man stood, looking through the glass. His left side was only visible, hiding the terrible secret of the right.

The man scolded himself, silently, for almost getting himself caught. He should've known better by now. But, the girl's voice was astounding, so he thought. He would go to Box Five, which the managers had obediently kept open for him, and listen. Then her would decide if he wanted her. He turned quickly, shielding his face with his long, black cloak and walked briskly down the hall of the passage and disappeared in the darkness.

Brianna ran backstage, almost tripping over her long dress, and was immediately scolded.

"Why are you so late, girl? Always late! You have to be more responsible if you wish to further your career. Come now, you are on!" the Madame Giry said and pushed the girl on to the stage, right on cue. The lady sighed, shaking her head. "What a girl." She saw something moving around in the shadows and immediately knew who it was. "So, you noticed too?"

While on stage, Brianna sang her heart out, trying to keep her voice leveled and not shaky. When she had first been pushed on, the audience almost took her breath. There were about two-hundred men and women sitting there, staring at her. Once she had started acting and singing in her role, she quickly got into it and forgot all about the audience. By the end, everyone was on their feet for her, giving her a standing ovation. She was so caught up with the floor audience, with her best friend, Andreas, in a front and center seat, that she didn't see the shadow in Box Five. The young man in the box nodded. He approved of her singing abilities, and had also witnessed her dancing roles on stage as well.

"Yes, I will take her."

Madame Giry stood backstage, stealing glances at the Box in which the young man had occupied. When the Opera was over, she knew he wanted her. She wouldn't stand in the way this time. Suddenly, all the little ballet girls were all over the woman, thanking her for teaching them, and rejoicing on a job well done. She hadn't paid as much attention to the dancing as she usually did. Her focus was on Brianna and that wonderful voice she had. From what she did see of the dancing though, was perfect. Especially, for some, the girls being so young. Brianna came up to Giry after the bows with a wide smile.

"You were superb, my dear," she said.

"Thank you, so much, Madame," Brianna said. "I think I'll to my dressing room now and freshen up before we go to dinner." Madame Giry nodded and let the girl go. When she looked back at Box Five, the shadow had disappeard. He was going to make his move, now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the show, Brianna was exhausted. She took a few bouquets and single flowers from some people and pushed through that large crowd of people to get to her dressing room. Shooing off another two people, she closed and locked her door.

"What a night," Brianna sighed and dumped all the flowers she had gotten onto a couch. She slipped off her high-heeled shoes and next came her dress. Brianna dropped down into a cushioned chair, now only wearing her corset, chemise, and thigh-high stockings.

"An amazing performance from an astounding singer," a man's voice behind her said. Brianna's body spun around on the couch. That's when she saw him, the man behind her mirror. Except, now, he was out in the open. He was wearing all black, except for the white mask that covered most of the right side of his face. It only uncovered his mouth and chin, so he could talk. The girl was speechless. "Not a word of thanks?" Brianna blinked.

"Who are you? And how did you get into my room? It was locked!" she asked the man standing before her. He did not answer, but moved in front of the couch on which she was sitting. She moved her body around the follow him.

"Have you not heard of me, young one?" He bent down in a low bow and sang, "I am the Phantom of the Opera."

"That Phantom of the Opera," Brianna repeated, in the same tune. She stopped singing. "Of course, I've heard of you. But, no one actually believes that you are-"

"Real?" he asked, cutting her off. She nodded. "Of course I'm real, my dear." The Phantom held out his hand to her her, and started to sing softly. "Take my hand and come with me

Into the darkness of the night.  
Leave everything behind you;  
All your thoughts and dreams,  
So I can shield you from the light.  
Trust in me.  
Lay down your life to me." His voice trailed off as he watched Brianna, waiting for her answer. She looked at his face, his mask, then his hand.

"Here I take your hand," she sang, finally taking his hand and standing up. "And come with you.  
I give you my trust  
I lay down my life to you.  
Do not deceive me."

The Phantom smiled and quickly pulled her over to the mirror, and started to open it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The two wandered down the barely lit passages until they reached a lake, where there was a boat waiting for them already. The Phantom helped Brianna in, then climbed into the back. He led the boat to a cave, guarded by a gate. The gate opened and the boat went into the cave. There were candles all around, which was the only light in the place. There was an organ and multiple mirrors. Sheet music was scattered everywhere. There was a doll-house, with small figurines in it. And there were a lot of shiny things.

"This is amazing," Brianna said, eying everything she could as he helped her out of the boat. She looked back at him. "Why do you wear a mask?" The Phantom looked at her and smiled.

"Because I must." He moved closer to her. "Enough questions, little one. Come." He pulled her over to the organ and turned to face the lake. There were candles now, on the glassy surface. "What do you think of it?"

"It's beautiful. Did you do all of this?" Brianna asked, turning back to him. He nodded and looked down at her. She smiled. Suddenly, she heard bells from above. For being so far down, it seemed almost impossible for her to hear them. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "Please take me back! I'm late for the dinner that is being held for the cast!" The man hesitated, not wanting to let her go. "They cancelled rehearsal tomorrow. Come and get me. I'll be here at 10 o'clock in the morning, at the mirror," she said, almost desperately.

He nodded, after thinking on it for a few seconds. The mysterious man helped Brianna get back to her dressing room. When she was there, she slid the mirror glass closed and turned to face an older woman. Not too old, though, because she had a daughter who was younger than Brianna.

"Madame Giry," Brianna said, not really surprised to see her. Unless that woman was watching her daughter, Meg, or taking care of Christine, who was an orphan, she was always on Brianna's back.

"Andreas has asked me to come and fetch you for dinner," Madame Giry said. Brianna nodded and went to get her dress. "So, he has presented himself, hasn't he Brianna?" Brianna came out wearing a pastel purple, poofy dress. The top was tight with pink ribbons around the shoulders.

"How did you know?" she asked as she slipped a long black cape over her shoulders. The other woman didn't answer her question. "Madame Giry?"

"Put your hood up, Brianna. It's raining," Giry said, avoiding the question. "Now, come." Brianna slipped into her shoes and put her hood up, then followed Madame Giry outside to Andreas's carriage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

With the help of the carriage's driver, Brianna got into the carriage and sat opposite to a man with slicked back blonde hair and green eyes.

"Ah, Brianna. You look lovely, little sister," Andreas said when she got it. Brianna sighed.

"I wish you would stop calling me your little sister. You know you're not my brother," she said back and got situated in her seat as the carriage took off down the road.

"We used to spend so much time together. We might as well be siblings. And besides, you don't have a family. You were really lucky when we took you in when your father passed away from that terrible disease. And your mother, while giving birth to your sister, who also died. Come one. I'm close enough to your family," Andreas said, sadly, recalling past events to Brianna's mind. She stayed silent. "I'm sorry, my love. Why don't I take you to the fair tomorrow?"

"No, that won't be necessary, Andreas," Brianna said. "But, thank you."

"Oh, why not? You don't have rehearsal tomorrow," Andreas insisted. "Come on."

"No," Brianna replied, remembering her mysterious new friend. "I have plans with someone else. Another friend." Andreas went white.

"You have a friend!" he exclaimed, jokingly. The carriage came to a halt just moments later. Brianna stormed out as soon as the carriage came to a complete stop. Andreas sighed and followed her. "Brianna, I'm sorry." She didn't stop. "Brianna, come on! I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you said what you did. You know me, Andreas. You know I do not do well with jokes," Brianna said and walked through the already open doors that led into the dinner hall. She was greeted with applause. She calmed down a bit and sat down in an empty chair. When Andreas came in, he held a white rose, which came out of the garden out front. He sat down next to her.

"Look, Brianna, I'm sorry," he said, holding out the rose to her. "I did not mean to make you mad." He smiled softly at her. Brianna took the rose and smiled as well.

"I'm sorry too. I should not have gotten so upset. But I still cannot go with you to the fair tomorrow," she said back to him.

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone!" the director said. Everyone quieted down. "Everybody is here now. This dinner is to honor the actors for another astounding performance. Now, let's eat!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Brianna woke up with a start. She had been dreaming about her father again. She got up and went over to the window. From the look of it, it was about 7 in the morning. Everyone else was still asleep.

"I've still got time. Three hours," she said with a sigh. Brianna dressed herself, slowly, in a simple blue dress, without a corset. She opened the dormitory door and went out. The spiral stairs seemed to go on forever. As soon as she was on the ground, she put her hair up into a bun, with a blue ribbon. "I wonder if I could just go down early." Brianna went to the dressing room that she had occupied the night before. The mirror was still closed. She went over to it and opened it, just in time to see the Phantom start to leave.

He heard something behind him slide open. When he turned, he saw Brianna standing there, in the open mirror. He was quite surprised to see her. It was only 7, and she had said 10. "You're early," then Phantom said, quietly.

"I know. I could not sleep any longer. I was dreaming about my father," Brianna said, sadly.

"Your father? Did something happen to him?" he asked her, walking back to her. She nodded.

"He died when I was 10. He had a disease the doctors could not cure," Brianna explained.

"What about your mother?"

"She died when I was six, while giving birth to my sister. She died as well. My sister was pre-mature and couldn't have lived on her own," she answered.

"You don't have anything family?" Brianna nodded again. "I do not either," the Phantom said, looking down. He was silent for a few moments. Then, his head came back up. Brianna noticed his eye were very sad. "But, it doesn't bother me. My mother didn't care about me much, anyway."

"I'm sorry," she said, in a whisper. He smiled lightly at her.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Now, come," he said and took her hand. The mysterious phantom led her back down to his lair. He started to sing to her once again. "Let's take our minds off of this.  
We don't need to think about  
The horrors of the past.  
Come with me onec again  
To my dark world of dreams." Brianna hesitated, not knowing why. "Do not be afraid," he sang.

"I am not afraid," she sang back.

"Then come down with me." Her hand tightened around his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They walked down to the lake and got back into the boat. Brianna looked up at her friend, who was now paying attention to steering the boat. She looked to the water in front of the boat.

"He comes for me once again  
In the same mask  
Why does he wear the mask?  
What is his secret?  
He's so mysterious  
And why is that?  
He hides from the world of light  
What does he fear?  
What has his life been like?" Her song trailed off. She looked back up at him. He looked down at her. "He is the Phantom of the Opera  
In a world of night."

Finally, the boat stopped and with the Phantom's help Brianna got out. He took off his long cape and dropped it on the floor. Then, he held out his hand behind him, showing off his work.

"Back again to my black domain  
Stay here  
And sing for me  
I am the Phantom of the Opera  
Who controls your mind," he sang to her. "When you live down here alone  
It tends to get lonely  
And the Phantom of the Opera  
Wants you with him." Brianna looked shocked.

"Stay here forever?" she asked. What about Andreas? What about her show? The Phantom saw the conflict in her and started to sing the song he sang her the night before.

"Take my hand and come with me  
Into the darkness of the night  
Leave everything behind you  
All your thoughts and dreams  
Take my hand and-"

"I cannot stay here  
Forever more  
I will come as often as I can  
I have another life there  
In the world of the light  
But I can stay here  
For now with you."

The Phantom looked shocked, but finally settled for the agreement. He wanted this girl. "Alright. I will let you go back, only because I want to hear you sing."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Andreas silently walked up to the dormitories of the Opera house. He was sure he would find Brianna there. She didn't sleep much anymore. This much he knew. The door to the dormitories creaked when he opened the door. He swore under his breath and walked around to Brianna's bed. When he got there, she wasn't there. Andreas thought about where she could be.

First, he went to the stage. She loved sitting on the edge of the stage by the pit and sing to herself. Most of the time it was to abandon everything. So she could get away from the world. But, she wasn't there either. Next, he went to the dressing room she had been in.

"What is this?" he asked himself, out loud, when he came to the open mirror. Andreas went through the mirror and followed the passageway to the lake. He stopped and turned to go back until he heard organ music, a man's voice, and a woman's. "Who in the world would be singing in a dank, dark place as this?" He was silent for a few more moment. "Wait. That's Brianna's voice." The water was cold when Andreas waded into it. He quickly went through the water until he reached the gate. His eyes got wide when he saw Brianna with another man, who had a mask. Andreas knew who he was. Brianna had chosen him over going to the fair? The song they were singing stopped.

"Maybe we should have a proper introduction," Brianna said. She hadn't noticed Andreas standing by the gate yet. The Phantom nodded. "I am Brianna."

"And as you know, I am the Phantom of the Opera."

"Don't you have a real name?" Brianna asked him. He sighed.

"I can't reveal that to you yet, young one," the Phantom said. Brianna nodded, not understanding, but cooperating. "But, Brianna, you have a very pretty name." He ran his fingers down her cheek, gently. "Very beautiful."

"Brianna!" Andreas interrupted. The Phantom dropped his hand and quickly turned to see the other man. Brianna turned as well.

"Andreas!" Brianna exclaimed when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"I could've asked you the same thing," he answered.

"Why sir, have you come?" the Phantom asked him. Andreas didn't shift his attention to the other man.

"Open the gate," Brianna said to the Phantom. At her command, the gate opened and Andreas walked up to the two.

"I repeat, sir, why have you come?"

"To get Brianna," Andreas answered and seized her arm. "To take her back to where she belongs."

"But I don't want to leave!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You're coming with me." Andreas started to pull her toward the water. She struggled to get away.

"Let me go, Andreas!" Brianna yelled. "I want to stay here!"

"You heard her. Leave her alone," the Phantom said, walking up to them. Andreas took his sword out with his free hand. "A duel sir?"

"Keep away from us!" Andreas yelled.

"Andreas, no!" He didn't sheath his sword. "Please listen to me!" Brianna begged.

"No! You listen, Brianna! Do you know who he is!"

"Of course! He's the Phantom!" Brianna yelled, and finally pulled her arm free. As soon as she was away from him, the Phantom hit Andreas's sword with his own. "Please stop it!" she screamed. Not listening to her, they kept fighting. Brianna bit her lip. After a few minutes, the Phantom went in for another attack, in which Andreas took his sword and went in for a killing attack. "No!" She jumped in between the two. Andreas's sword sliced her side open, the cut pretty deep.

For a moment, she didn't feel anything. She didn't even know she had gotten hit. Both men stared in horror and shock at Brianna. She didn't know why they were giving her strange looks at first. Then, she looked down at her side and almost fainted.

The pain came and blood poured down her dress, staining the blue material. Brianna gasped and stumbled back into the Phantom's arms. He dropped his sword before he caught her. Andreas stepped forward, wanting to help.

"Get away!" Brianna yelled, frightened. "Leave me, Andreas." He looked at his friend, eyes full of dread, then turned and ran away. "Help me," she pleaded, quietly to the Phantom. He picked her up, her bloody side against his white shirt. Then, he walked over to his bed and laid her down.

"In order for me to help you, I'm going to have to undress you," he said. Brianna agreed. He sat her up and unbuttoned the back of her dress.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Brianna's eyes slowly opened. She sat up with much pain in her side. The red sheet, that was covering her body, slid down to her lap when she got up. She could feel the bandage around her. The dress she had been wearing had been mended, washed, and dried. What time was it, then? Late? The last thing Brianna remembered was being undressed by the Phantom of the Opera in his lair. What had happened after that?

"Good, you're awake," the Phantom said as he walked up to her. She was in his bed, which was shaped as a bird. "You lost a lot of blood and fainted. I was not sure when you would regain consciousness. I have some food for you."

"What time is it?" Brianna asked, disregarding almost everything else he had said.

"Around noon," he answered. "Your friend, Andreas, came by again. I would not let him in. I didn't think you would want to face him yet." She nodded and put her feet on the floor. As soon as she stood, Brianna felt light-headed and almost fell. The Phantom caught her by the shoulders and sat her back down on the bed.

"Thank you for your help." He smiled at her.

"Maybe you should stay overnight. I can look after you," he insisted.

"I really shouldn't. People might be worried." The Phantom stared at her for a minute, while thinking.

"Alright. I'll give you a note, and the only person who should read it is that woman, Madame Giry. But you must stay atleast an hour, to get back your strength." Brianna agreed and took some food her offered her. About twenty minutes later, she could stand and walk without getting dizzy.

"Did you wash and mend my dress?" she asked her friend. He nodded.

"There is still a blood stain, though. I apologize for not getting it out," he said and sat down by his organ. Brianna set her food down on the hard ground and walked up to him. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not be sorry. I'm very grateful."

"Brianna?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sing once more for me before you leave?" the Phantom asked, looking up at her. "Unless you are still too weak, that is." She smiled.

"I am fine with that. But, what should I sing about?" she asked him. They both thought for a moment.

"How about the night we met?" he suggested. Brianna nodded. He stood up and took both of her hands in his. She looked into his eyes and took a breath, preparing to sing.

"Brianna!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Brianna twirled around to face the gate. There was no one there, but the voice sounded close. And, it was Madame Giry's voice.

"Brianna! Are you down there?" the lady's voice echoed down the walls by the lake.

"She's at the start of the lake," the Phantom said, plainly. "we should get you back. Here's the note." He slipped an envelope into Brianna hand. "Go through the water. The lake isn't deep." She nodded and went down into the cold water.

"Whoa!" she cried out when she got in. She shivered and heard the Phantom laugh. He opened the gate for her. When it was closing, Brianna turned. "Come to the dressing room tomorrow!"

"Alright. Farewell, young one," he yelled back at her. The gate closed completely and she left. He then remembered that he had forgotten to ask for a time. He wasn't even sure she'd be able to move the next day. Wounds always hurt worse the second day. He would know, since he was constantly whipped while in the circus. The man shrugged it off. "What a girl."

It wasn't a very long walk, but there was a lot of pain in her side. It seemed to take forever, but she eventually reached the edge of the lake to find Madame Giry standing, waiting.

"Andreas has been to see you?" Brianna asked as Giry helped her out of the water. The older woman nodded. "I have a note," she said, handing her the envelope. Giry opened the red skull seal, already knowing who it was from, and read the note inside.

"Come. We must get you to bed so you can regain strength. He says you lost a lot of blood," Madame Giry said, indicating the note. She grabbed Brianna's hand and led her back. They took a different path and didn't go through the mirror.

There was no one in the dormitories when the two arrived. Brianna pulled off her dress and pulled on a nightgown, as instructed on the way up. She sat down on her bed, and Madame Giry across from her. Brianna put a hand on her side and took a deep breath. She exhaled slowly.

"I know you won't tell me how you know him. But, could you at least tell me his name?" she asked the other woman. Giry sighed and shook her head.

"No, I can not. But, I can tell you that you will find out soon," she replied. "Now, lie down and sleep.

"Please do not call a doctor. I think the Phantom took good care of it," Brianna said. Giry agreed after a while of begging. The woman left the room, leaving Brianna alone. She lay down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. She was starting to get oddly cold, in the warmth of spring. Within a few minutes, Brianna was asleep in her bed, with her guardian watching over her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The clock outside struck three, in the morning, loudly. Every hour after Brianna had fallen asleep, the Phantom had been checking on her. The only hour he hadn't gone was at nine, when everyone was getting ready for bed. Brianna had seemed to go in and out of dreaming about her father. She had been talking in her sleep.

The Phantom silently crept into the room where everyone was sleeping. He walked over to Brianna's bed and watched her. For now, she lay still. When he placed a hand on her forehead, she was warmer that she had been at two. She shivered and woke.

Brianna opened her eyes to see an outline of a man in the darkness. She couldn't tell who it was until he took her hand. She remembered his touch, the feel of his hand. Brianna opened her mouth, about to say something.

"Do not speak," he whispered. "Your temperature is rising. It should go down soon, though. It's just because of the amount of blood you lost." She started to sit up, but he released her hand and laid her back down. "Go back to sleep." The Phantom got up to leave, but she shot back up and grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me," she quietly begged. "Please don't." He stopped and closed his eyes. Turning back to her, he took both of her hands.

"I must for now," he said, wishing now that he hadn't said it. "But, if you need me, call out the name 'Erik'."

"Erik? That's your name?" Brianna asked the Phantom.

"Yes. If you need me, I will be at your side in a second. But for now, I must depart," he answered her and let her hands go. Finally content, she laid back down. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, finally dreaming of something other than her father.

The Phantom, or 'Erik', closed the door behind him and went straight to Madame Giry's room. He rapped on the door and was greeted by a burst of light coming from the room.

"How is she doing, Erik?"

"She's getting a fever. Her temperature is going up. She should be fine with plenty of food and rest," he answered. The woman nodded and closed the door. He stood by the door and thought for a few moment, then headed back to his lair.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Erik walked over to his bed. He hadn't slept all night, and he needed it. "She'll be fine," he said to himself. As soon as he dropped in the bed, fully clothes, he fell asleep.

Three hours later, Erik opened his eyes, feeling better than he had before. It was his first sleep in a while. He sat up and noticed Brianna, asleep, on the side of his bed. Her head was resting on her folded arms, on the side of the bed.

"Brianna?" he said and nudged her arm. At first, she did not wake. He nudged her again. "Brianna, darling," he said, louder. Finally, she opened her eyes. She took a moment to get her head together, and then lifted it off her arms. "what are you doing here, you one?" the Phantom asked gently, and curiously.

"I called for you, but you did not come," Brianna said, shakily, and looked down. "I'm sorry. I should not have-"

"No, no." Erik took her hand and helped her to stand up. He stood up with her. "Do not be sorry. It was my fault for not being there." He let her hand go and put an arm around her waist, leading her out of his 'bedroom'. "What is it that you need?" Brianna turned around to face him, but instead of speaking, wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, tightly. She laid her head down on his chest and didn't let go. Surprised, at first, he hugged her back and said, "What's wrong, Brianna?" She didn't reply. Erik thought he knew. "Were you lonely?"

"Yes," was her one-word answer. She stayed in his embrace for minutes more before letting go. Finally, she pulled away and looked at the ground. Erik put his hand under her chin and raised her head.

"It's quite alright, Brianna. I know how you feel." He dropped his hand and looked to the side. "I never had anyone to talk to, no one to comfort me." She stared at him for a moment. His eyes were so sad. She looked back down.

"But, now I'm here," she said, in a whisper. Brianna didn't know if Erik had heard her, until he closed his eyes. A single tear slid down his cheek as she looked back up. He turned his head toward her and opened his eyes. "I'm here," she repeated, a bit louder.

"Brianna," he said, looking into her eyes. "I want you to see me before you decide that." Erik put a hand to his mask. "Please, do not scream."

"Why would I-"

"Shh." The Phantom of the Opera pulled off his white mask and his dark wig. Brianna stared at him in surprise. There it was out in the open, his deformity. Now she knew the secret behind the mask, the secret she had been waiting to know. When she didn't say anything, Erik turned away.

"Wait!" Brianna said. "I'm still here." He turned back to her quickly. "I'm still here," she said again, still staring at his face. "And I've decided that I want to stay."

"Do not stay because you pity me," he said, rather nastily.

"I do not pity you," she said, in the same tone. "I want to stay because even though you think yourself shameful and ugly, I don't care about how you look. Your beauty is on the inside. I see it. If people think you are hideous, then they are blind!" With that, Erik grabbed onto her in another tight hug.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When he finally let go, Erik noticed that Brianna's eyes had clouded over. She looked up at him and dropped to the ground.

"Brianna!" he gasped and knelt down next to her. The Phantom lifted her up and put a hand to her forehead. "Oh, God. I almost forgot about her fever." He picked her up, walked over to his bird shaped bed, and set her down on top of the red covers. The, he went through everything, looking for some sort of relevant medicine he could give her. Failing to find a good medicine, he put his white mask back on and went to Madame Giry, the one person he could count on, hoping to catch her. But, it was morning. She'd be practicing with the ballet girls at this hour. So, instead, he went to her room and sat down at her desk. Then, he began to write a note.

Before he could finish the letter, a gentle hand touched Erik's shoulder. He turned, not in the least bit surprised to see the small lady standing there. After all, it was her room.

"What is it you need, Erik?" Madame Giry asked. He stood, leaving pen and paper on the small table, full of pictures. "And where is Brianna?" She didn't even ask to ask though because she knew already.

"Brianna came to me this morning. She was feeling lonely. She wanted to stay with me." Madame Giry did not look surprised.

"You're all she'll talk about when I'm around. I wouldn't be surprised if she was obsessed with you; but would you really let her stay and risk her finding-"

"She knows." Now, the woman looked interested.

"So, you showed her, did you?" The Phantom nodded. "Well, now, that is something unexpected. Why?" He didn't answer. Erik knew he could, but he didn't. "Never mind, then. What do you need?"

"Medicine. I need medicine," he said, quietly.

"For what?"

"Brianna fainted from her fever."

"Oh, well, all you can really do is give her rest, along with plenty of food and water, when she wakes. Now, on your way, Erik," she said, then rushed the taller man out of her room. "Do not leave her alone for too long." He nodded to her advice. Erik turned from the door and started to leave. But suddenly, he turned back and knocked on the door. Madame Giry opened the door and looked up at the man. "What is it now?"

"I need you to go into town for me and pick up a few things. I have the money with me," he said, slowly. The woman sighed and nodded.

"I will go, but you are going to have to go out on your own soon, you know." Ignoring her, Erik dug into on of the pockets of his cape and pulled out a small, folded piece of paper. "Everything is written on this paper." He slid the piece in Giry's hand and pulled out a small pouch of coins. "And this should be enough for it all." Then, without another word said, Erik quickly left and rushed back to his cave, and Brianna.

Once there, in his cave, Erik walked over to where he had left Brianna. She was awake again, sitting up in his bed, now covered in the red sheets. He sat down on the edge of the bed, next to her.

"How are you feeling?" the Phantom asked the young mademoiselle, placing a hand on her cooling-down forehead.

"Better, thank you," she answered. He took his hand away from her forehead. She smiled at him, trying to lighten his mood.

"Wait here. I'll bring you some food," he said and smiled back at her. Then her got up went into other parts of his cave.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**2 Days Later**

Andreas sat in the large dining room of his manor. He hadn't slept since the accident, in which he slashed his best friend's side open. The nineteen year old boy had set the sword, which still had Brianna's blood on it, on the long dining room table and forbade the servants to move it. Luckily for him, his parents were not around to bug him about his problems. They were on a trip to America. He was content with that matter. Honestly, he didn't want them to ask him questions after questions. As for the servants, they didn't come near him very much. When they did, they were quiet, and did not speak to him, as he didn't speak to them.

It had now been three days and a night since he last saw Brianna, and had stabbed her. Andreas dared not go back down to the cave. He bet the Phantom would probably kill him for what he did. For what he didn't mean to do. He regretted his actions so much that he wept, a lot, over it. He thought for sure that she wouldn't forgive him. But he wanted her to. The truth was, in fact, that he really loved her. As he had spent most of his childhood with her, he wanted to spend the future with her as well. The pain he felt in his heart was near to unbearable.

"That's it!" Andreas exclaimed, finally, scaring the servants who were passing through the room. He stood, took up his sword in his right hand, and sheathed it. "I'm going to talk to her!" he finally concluded. The boy grabbed his cloak, which was draped over the back of his chair, and flew out of the room.

His house was not far from the Opera House; he could get there in five minutes if he took carriage. Andreas rushed out of the house and was surprised to see it so bright. Then again, it was eleven in the morning. He hopped into the carriage and was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Where to, sir?" the driver asked.

"To the Opera House," was the reply.

"Yes, sir." The old, white haired driver nodded and pulled on the reigns if the horses in front of them. The carriage started with a hard yank and went down the street. It seemed, to Andreas, to take a really long time. When they finally arrived, Andreas got out and headed straight into the main auditorium, where the new opera was being rehearsed. He noticed that Brianna's understudy was up on stage for her.

"Where's Brianna?" Andreas asked Madame Giry, who was busy watching her dancers. "Did she not have a part in this?" He, of course, did not know about her sudden disappearance. The place had been in an uproar the day before. And Madame Giry had not spoken a word about what she knew.

"She disappeared so suddenly. We had to being in her understudy, sir. We think she may have left the-"

"I'll bet I know where she is," he cut the older woman off. He quickly rushed to the dressing room, in which he had traveled through before, hoping he remembered his way behind the mirror. Madame Giry followed at a quick pace, protesting.

"Andreas, please!" But, it was too later. The boy had disappeared behind the mirror. Not able to go after him, and not having time, Giry sighed and went back to the auditorium. She hoped everything would end quickly, and that nothing bad happened. After all, the older woman had known all three, Brianna, Andreas, and Erik, since their childhoods and loved them all very much.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Madame Giry sat down in a red velvet chair in the auditorium. She sighed and thought about the past. First, she thought of Erik, the circus, and when she hid him in the Opera House, under the Opera House. She had saved him from the police, after watching him kill one of the circus gypsies. She had helped him through the years. Giry had given him food, clothes, and everything else that was required to keep him alive down there. When he had grown older, he began to do all of these things on his own. He had frightened the managers and tricked them into paying him and allowance of 20,000 francs a month. The only thing Erik needed her for now was to go out in public, which he needed to learn to do on his own.

Then, the lady's mind raced to when she met Brianna. Meg was two years old and Brianna was eleven. It had been a year since her father had passed away, and had been staying with her best friend's family. Brianna has confessed to Madame Giry that she desperately wanted to sing and dance. The older woman started by getting her a private voice tutor. Her friend's family had generously paid for her lessons, and enjoyed listening to her sweet singing. Giry had also started to teach Brianna ballet, along with the other girls. With her hard work and determination, Brianna was soon performing in the Opera shows. With the long hours, the young girl moved out of the house she was staying in and took a bed in the ballet dormitories. Then, at the age of 14, Brianna started to get very minor singing roles in the operas, and worked her way up to diva, rather quickly.

Finally, Madame Giry;s mind went on to Andreas. The first time she had een him was when he came to the Opera House for the first time, when he was still a young boy. His parents were long time patrons of the Opera. Giry had no idea that Brianna had been staying with Andreas for a whole year. The older woman had been surprised to see Andreas looking for Brianna at the Opera, after her first dancing show. She remembered it so clearly.

(The Past)

"Ah! Madame Giry!" Andreas yelled over the noise, behind the stage. She turned around at hearing her name being called.

"Andreas! How wonderful to see you, my dear. How are you?" she answered the young boy, with another question.

"I am fine, Madame Giry. Could you tell me where I might find Brianna?"

"Brianna? You mean, the dancer, Brianna?" Giry asked.

"Yes," he answered, quickly taking another look around.

"Alright, then," she answered. "Come with me." She took his wrist and led him to the bottom of the stairs that leads up to the ballerina dorms. "Wait here." Madame Giry went up the stairs and not two minutes later, appeared with Brianna, who was wearing a pastel blue bodice and and white tulle skirt, then last ballet costume the girls had to wear during the Opera.

"Andreas!" she squealed, before they reached the bottom of the steps. She jumped into his arms.

"How do you know each other, may I asked?" Madame Giry asked after the two finally let go of each other.

"Brianna used to live with me, for that year after her father died." The woman stared at the two, surprised.

A nudge brought the ballet teacher out of her trance. She looked up and found a few of the younger ballet girls standing there.

"Yes?" she asked, rather dazed.

"Could you show us how to do this move again?" One of the girls asked. Madame Giry stood and went backstage to help her girls.


End file.
